


Dearest Felix

by UnknownLittlePerson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Letters, M/M, My Unit | Byleth (Mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, but only for a second dont worry, local aro author writes hopeless romantic character what else is new, no beta we die like someone who is too awkward to ask someone to beta for them, sylvain is a hopeless romantic, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLittlePerson/pseuds/UnknownLittlePerson
Summary: You know I’ve always fancied myself more of a summer child, never one to care for the harsh winters of my home nor the long wet springs that follow. Yet, this past week, with the rain too heavy to do much else, I’ve found myself spending much of my time here, reading in the study. Between pages, I often look up and find myself transfixed on the sky and the rain that falls from it. I wonder, “Why? Why has this rain that I’ve seen time and time again suddenly found such a fond place in my heart? Why does it comfort me so?” After days of pondering, I believe I’ve finally found the answer.It reminds me of you.---(Alt title: "Oh, to be a pseudo-medieval noble writing a letter to their fiance from their winter home")
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Dearest Felix

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a month or two when I was feeling gay on a rainy day and my friend said I should post it.  
> Also sorry this is sappy as hell but to be fair that's just Sylvain.

Dearest Felix,

It has been raining for a week straight here and I can only hope the weather has been kinder to you. The rain is especially heavy as I write you today and I spent much of my morning rearranging my study so that my desk sits right up against the window. It took much longer than I’d care to admit- you know the way my back acts up in weather like this- but it was well worth it to better hear the steady pattering of the rain as I write this. Now, I’m sure, were this a conversation, by now you’d be urging me to cut such useless drivel and get on with it, so I will just for you.

  
You know I’ve always fancied myself more of a summer child, never one to care for the harsh winters of my home nor the long wet springs that follow. Yet, this past week, with the rain too heavy to do much else, I’ve found myself spending much of my time here, reading in the study. Between pages, I often look up and find myself transfixed on the sky and the rain that falls from it. I wonder, “Why? Why has this rain that I’ve seen time and time again suddenly found such a fond place in my heart? Why does it comfort me so?” After days of pondering, I believe I’ve finally found the answer.

  
It reminds me of you.

  
You are like the spring rain, aren’t you, Felix? Sure, you may put on a visage of doom and gloom to the untrained eye, the unfamiliar, unacquainted, but there is so much more to you. Lest we forget, without the early spring rain that sinks deep into the earth, the flowers would not bloom in the months to come. Who, if not the rain, would be there to lul the restless and troubled to sleep? And here, where it snows so relentlessly for months on end that there are times I fear I will never see the ground beneath it again, the rain serves as a blessed reminder that the cold reign of winter is finally over and that- Oh! That was lightning just now in the distance. Was that you too, my love? You’ve always had a way of making yourself known.- Anyway, and that I will see you again soon.

  
Oh, Felix, how I’ve missed you this winter! I’ve longed for your subtle smiles, your playful jabs, the light touch of your hand on my shoulder when you scold me, “It’s far too late in the night, I insist that you come to bed.” I miss you so much that at times it leaves me breathless; this place is far to empty without you here to keep me company.

  
There are dark moments, when the snow would fall so heavily that it would take me back to those cold nights during the war when almost every morning we would wake up to find we’d lost another to the cold. Or even now, when the rain is pouring down on the nights where sleep defies me and I fear that the black beast that swallowed Miklan will finally come for me too, and that only then will he find the peace I so desperately hoped he’d find all those times he left me wishing I’d never been born. In these times, I think of you. I think of the promises we’ve made throughout the years, of how this time next year we’ll be sitting by a fire reminiscing over the memories we’ll have made that first winter together at the new estate. I think of the coming summer, of the wedding, of the ring I’ve kept safe for you. Without even being here you’ve still kept me sane during my time cooped up in this awful place.

  
Speaking of the wedding, just last week Byleth came by. They were soaked to the bone but, of course, didn’t seem to pay it any mind and gave me such a warm grin and, would you believe it, they asked me if I’d join them for tea, as they stand drenched on my doorstep completely out of the blue. Nonetheless, I’d be a fool to decline an invitation to tea from the professor, so I welcomed them in and showed them to a room where they could change into something dry. When they came to meet me for tea, do you know what they asked me? They sipped their tea and said, “Sylvain, I came here to ask if you’d give me the honor of walking you down the aisle.” Just cut right to chase, you know, classic Byleth. Anyway, I told them that if I walked down the aisle I’d be happy to have them there beside me.

  
I’ve gotten off track but all this is to say that I can’t stop thinking about you. The moment the weather clears, the professor and I will be leaving for Fraldarius. I can only hope these long winter months have not yet been enough to make you rethink marrying such a fool. I love you so much, Felix, and I hope my flair for the dramatic hasn’t made you doubt my sincerity when I say I cannot wait to finally start our new life together.

Yours Always,

Sylvain

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the only one of these that I write but there's a small chance I might do another so if you really want feel free to sub ig? Idk, sorry this is the first fanfic I've posted in a while, criticism is always welcome.


End file.
